


Really Like You

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Another drabble inspired by theplanetmary's fanfiction, which you can read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200401/1/Lost_Horse_Creek_Montana





	Really Like You

"You… really like me… Don't you?"

They were both in Jim's room, Spock on the floor and the younger man sitting on his bed. 

Spock nodded; to say he did not want him was just – 

A smile ghosted Jim's lips. "Me, too. You, that is", he corrected, reddening in such a way that charmed the Vulcan. Taking this as a good sign, he made a slow reach out. 

"Spock, no – I'm damaged. It's… one thing to be my friend. It's a whole other for you to – for me to be your mate. Your mate in Vulcan terms."

Spock made an effort to retract any of the close presence he had gained in the last half hour. Jim immediately noticed.

"No, don't – I didn't mean – actually, I don't know what I – "

Watching the man he had become closest to cry, Spock wondered if it were possible to ever feel more alone. Yes, he reasoned, watching his friend with large, dark eyes. It was most certainly possible.

Jim wasn't a loud crier, or one that made the act at all obvious. He just cried, and it seemed all that he could do for the time being. Spock pulled him close to his own body, tighter when he couldn't bare to rock back into the hard stall door even just one more time. He could feel his own heart leaking out, and some of Jim's cool sadness seeping in.

Spock finally felt the man curl up against him, both of them exhausted and somehow protected in the bed of knee-deep hay.  
He wondered if he could get the two of them back inside with everyone else by the time morning came.


End file.
